WOLF E
by WingedWolf101
Summary: The curse of the werewolf is a very cruel fate. Now forced under the regid curse; Wall-E is forced to deal with the monster that lies within himself. But now; Eve is found pregnant with something... different. Can they survive this? Will Eve loose Wall-e?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Surprising Visit

----

Earth , the once human dwelling that was always filled with life . The life that swam freely within the cold but beautiful deep blue oceans , the life that flew through the clear blue skies of above , the life that crawled or jump through the tall trees . And the most high and dominate life of all , that swam , flew , jumped , and did almost everything all the other lives did . But all of this changed when the human population took advantage of this planet , and turned it into a waste Dump . So they left in ships they created with their vast superior brain knowledge , and left into the far reaches of space . But while they were gone , they left , to fix the mess they started , were many small robots , there codes were "Waste Acclamation Load Lifter Earth-class" , other wise known as "WALL-E" . These robots had specifics details , they wielded shovel like claws for gripping trash and pulling it into their compactors to be crushed and cubed . These small robots directives were to clean the earth until the humans returned from their '5 year' cruise .

Everything seemed taken care of to the humans , but everything suddenly dropped . One day , in operation clean up , all the little robots were deactivated , and operation clean up has failed . The horrific news was sent to each space ship that housed the millions of humans bored that each robot was deactivated . The message was also sent to head ship called the Axiom in the year 2012 . So the humans decided that it would just be easier for everyone to remain in space then rather to fix this problem . So all hope was abounded , but little did they know , all it took was one single life to change the lives of EVERYONE . Because one WALL-E unit somehow was still online , and he continued to clean the earth , but over the 700 years he continued this act , he began to develop a personality by watching old thrown away movies like "Hello Dolly" that was still in tact on the mountains of trash that littered New York's floor .

Now you may think there is now way this small cubed garbage bot could save an entire race JUST because he developed a personality . Well part of that is true , for it would take more then his curiosity or regular human like emotions to turn him into the hero he is now . No… it was one specific emotion that led him through the many obstacles , is was the one emotion that is so strong , that it can make people do stupid things . But this emotion can not only bring great happiness , but great pain , this emotion was called Love . And this robot discovered it when he laid optics on the beautiful sleek , white , blue-eyed search probe Named "Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator" , other ways known as "EVE" . The little WALL-E unit fell head over heals for this robot , but this robot only cared about fulfilling her directive , which is finding the plant , which Wall-e happened to pick up . Though they had a rocky start at first , the EVE probe finally became friends with the small old garbage compactor . But after presenting the small plant to EVE , WALL-E and EVE's lives changed forever when WALL-E went to great links to protect his beloved from nature . Then following her into space to protect her , chasing her through the axiom , getting shocked , crushed , nearly ejected into space , about blown up , but he still kept following her . No matter how many times EVE shunned him for ruining everything , he still came back to her .

Even when he was at the brink of Death , EVE managed to return him to life with a spark kiss that he adored so much . So to this day , "WALL-E" is now "Wall-e" , and "EVE" is now "Eve" . But still , Eve always wondered , "Why did Wall-e keep coming after me?" , well when she asked him about that one day , the only answer she got was Wall-e pointing to his energy-meter , which he called "His Heart" . After thinking about it , Eve finally realized that it was that one powerful human emotion called 'Love' . Now as every night passed , Eve would look to the stars , she would look at them with so much thanks and grace that Wall-e has shown her the light of something way better then living the life as a mindless machine with only one purpose . She finally got to see what it was like to see through the eyes of a human , though she was metal and wires , she made the robotic parts similar to human parts . And she loved it , because she loved him so dearly , Wall-e has given everything Eve could have never dreamt of . And Eve has returned the favor to Wall-e by giving him something he ached for all those lonely years , Love and Companionship .

Now… Earth was the same as it has been 700 years ago . And all it took , was the love of two robots , for he saved their lives , and everyone was VERY grateful for it .

Now 50 years later , the humans have made earth into the beautiful nature it has always meant to be . Gravity has also become a joy , though it brought pressure at first , it has been helping the humans get Lean and the healthy bodies their ancestors had before they left . The buildings are being repaired as we speak , the garbage piles Wall-e has so effortlessly cleaned is now 70% gone , the dried up dirt plain that once housed the ocean was beginning to fill back up with the salt-moisture . Everything was going good , animals were beginning to be bread back into existence . The humans have started up a colony , they began to re-build houses , began to plant fields full of food and all sorts . The hospitals were very important , so they put more of their time into the doctor system and stuff . Also the old banged up , dusty old cars of the 21st century have been re-dug up , polished , and upgraded to where now they have become hover cars for the humans of the 28th century . Now for the robots , they have been helping the humans with farming and housing . They even help with the surgical care for injured humans , or those who are pregnant .

But out of all the improvement in such a short amount of time , Wall-e and Eve have been probley making much greater progress in their lives . When they first arrived to earth , and after Eve saved Wall-e from death , they have been taking it easy with their new lives . They spent the first few years dating , because Eve read in a old worn out book that she found somewhere stated that the first steps to a relationship is dating . Though humans usually spend dating time by going out to dinner or something , but seeing is how Wall-e and Eve do not eat or drink , Wall-e has settled on the fact of just taking Eve on walks around some beautiful areas that he and Axiom's Wall-a's have reconstructed . He would at times present Eve with beautiful flowers , and at times Eve would present cool knick-knacks she found from stores to Wall-e . But then on the third year of their lives on earth together , Wall-e finally popped the question , as in how humans said "The Big Jump" . For it took Wall-e a while to figure out , he finally learned what "Marriage" , really was . And once he learned that word and its circumstances , Wall-e got his wheels into gear and immediately began to plan the whole occasion . So when he asked , Eve was so stunned , she hugged him and kissed him for the longest period of time .

Then they spent the next 47 years as a couple . So far Wall-e and Eve's jobs were simple , Wall-e's job was similar to the job he has been doing for 700 years already , to clean and compact the rest of the trash . But this time he had alote of help from the Axiom's Wall-A's , they would help Wall-e through landscapes that contained big rocks or some kind obstacle that needed big strength . The Captain would assign Wall-e and the two Wall-A's a certain area , give them a certain time to work on it , and then give them a specific time of when they should finish . With Eve , her job was more within the human domain then outside the city like Wall-e's job was . She would help build new houses by installing the roofs or digging new terrains for humans to get their water since they had yet to finish the water pumps from underground . Now while they worked on the housing and other places , schools were also being built for the kids , the first school was a school for 1st graders all the way to 10th graders . Then there would be collage , Wall-e loved going inside collages for many reasons . First reason was because of the shiny metal doors that humans called 'Lockers' , then they're the rooms where a certain number of kids and one or two adults would talk to them for a hour , then a sort of ringing noise will be made , and the kids will leave the room and go onto a new one . And since Eve worked inside some collages , she would bring Wall-e into the collages with her so her little rusty beloved can roam around and quench his thirst of curiosity .

-----

It was a cool Friday in the newly makings of New York . It was atleast 62 degrees , quite a rare temperature to get on a usually hot place on the globe . Today , Wall-e was assigned to go work on the east side of New York , since the east side was almost cleared of trash . Since the east side held no type of heavy structure that the humans knew of , Wall-e got to go there solo without the two WALL-A's . Wall-e continued to grip trash in his rusty metallic claws until he heard a high-pitched voice in the distant . Wall-e stopped for a moment to crane his neck upward to the figure approaching him . "Hey Wall-e , long time no see" , a young brown haired man greeted . Wall-e bobbed his up and down , "Heelllloooo ShS-hanneEe" , Wall-e's English was still very rusty . The 22 year old man who was known as Shane smiled at his cubed friend , Wall-e and Eve have met Shane after John passed away 23 years ago . Shane usually worked in the fields , which happened to be right next to some of Wall-e's work grounds . Shane mainly was a young trainee in the Police Department , but since crimes have been brief this season , his boss has assigned some of the newbie's to work with the locals .

Shane had dark brown hair , vibrant blue eyes , he was atleast 6'2 ft from Wall-e's view . Shane wasn't very muscular , well he had some muscle here and there , though most of the muscle was in his stomach . Shane was a very pleasant guy , he and Eve got along great , maybe because he was a police officer and he and Eve were alote a like when it came to pointing guns . He and Wall-e got along too because Shane was very easy to interest , he would see something as lame as rusty tire but still go over to study it . He had great sense of humor , and he wouldn't lie to anyone , well… unless it was REALLY important , then you couldn't get him to tell . He would every so often come by and say hello in the morning if he happened to walk by the same time Eve or Wall-e left their trailer home to either go to work , or get fresh air . Though Eve probley saw Shane more because the police station was right next to the collage Eve was helping out with , so he would stop by to greet her on her breaks . But Shane would still come by to see Wall-e , because today was a VERY rare day that Wall-e was working inside the city , where normally he would be on the outskirts cleaning . So because Wall-e's job was more mobile then Eve and Shane's jobs , it proved to be difficult for Shane to come by and say hello to his little cubed friend .

"Hey Wall-e , How is the double job going?" , the young man questioned with a bright look on his features . "G-goo-inn-gg… smoo-uth" , Wall-e replied with a smile forming in his Binocular-Optics . A few weeks ago , they had some humans get injured in a powerful thunderstorm , so some of the robots had too work two jobs . Eve's first job was rebuilding houses , her second job was at the collage helping teachers teach the students about robot technology . Wall-e's first job was clearing and cubing trash in different parts of New York , and his second job was being part of a group of what humans called "Storm Chasers" . Because Wall-e had witnessed and survived many of Earth's weathering typhoons , the humans were in luck , so they would bring him with them in different parts of New York with some weather monitors , a camera to record tornados , and some radars . When Wall-e got the news he was going to be with Storm Chasers , Eve was immediately denying the humans to take her husband out there . Because Eve knew one of the most dangerous jobs besides working in different area's with different kinds of threats , was chasing and watching/recording storms . Because what if a tornado started and Wall-e couldn't get away in time? That thought just hurt Eve SSOO bad , that she would check him from head to toe when he would return home . Eve was SUPER protective of him , she couldn't live without Wall-e .

"Poolic-e D-ir-ec-ti-ve?" Wall-e asked , Shane looked at him for a minute . "OH , yea… its going good , though we didn't get alote of calls this year , so Marvin is making all the new trainee's work with the citizens" . Wall-e bobbed his head and whistled with interest , then Shane directed his attention to the half cloudy sky . Shane took a seat next to Wall-e and stared out at the developing ocean , "Beautiful isn't?… hard to believe the ocean was dried out for 700 years…." , Wall-e moved his up and down in a nod . Shane then turned his attention to another subject , "How's Eve? Is she doing good with the kids at school?" . Shane chuckled as he pictured Eve getting trigger-happy with some of the loud-mouths in her class . Wall-e saw the chuckle and he made a movement with his head , trying to do the "Role Eyes" trick humans made when they were in dis-belief . "Ev-Ah ffiin-eeE… " , Shane looked at Wall-e thoughtfully , "You know Eve is very proud of you , heck we all are . You done stuff that no human nor robot can" . Wall-e smiled to himself , he liked it when people thanked him for rescuing them , though sometimes it got a little over-bored . But the part he loved the most was when Eve was proud of him .

Shane saw Wall-e's groggily look he usually got when he was thinking of Eve . Shane chuckled , "I swear… you and her have been together for 50 years and you STILL obsess over her" , Shane smiled as Wall-e whistled at him in a positive way . Then Wall-e craned his arm up and gripped Shane's shoulder , he tugged a few times , Shane stared at him for a minute , then Wall-e gave him a look as if asking 'Why did you come here so soon?' . Shane then grinned his usual goofy smile , "I had some time off and I just happened to see you , so I thought I would come by to say Hi" . Wall-e's head made the clanking sound as he nodded , then dismissing that question , Wall-e settled back down beside his friend until he felt Shane jolt up a little . "OH YEAH! Wall-e I almost forgot!" , Wall-e jumped at Shane's sudden behavior . But he whistled and raised one Eye-brow flap . "You know that new Building their making in the far north of downtown?" , Wall-e raised one finger to the spot his mouth would be and tried to imitate a human thinking .

As a matter of fact , Wall-e did hear some stories about some new building being made . Though their just stories , Wall-e heard that this new construction sight was heavily guarded for some strange reason . And that some of the REALLY smart humans work their , Wall-e actually did witness some construction workers loading some large boxes onto a delivery truck and were taken to that building he heard so much about . Though Wall-e didn't see much , he happened to witness one machine , it was a machine he has NEVER seen before , so when he described the machine to some of his buddies , they wouldn't have a clue and say he's just over-reacting . But Wall-e knew deep down in his processor that he wasn't crazy , he knew what he saw , and that machine for some reason gave him some negative feelings when he stared at it . Wall-e shook it off and turned back to Shane's question , "Wut.. Ab-ou-t… Buuildin-gg..?" . Shane smiled , he sat up and pulled out two black card things , the words had big bold purple letters that spelt "V.I.P" . Wall-e titled his head as Shane handed the little black cards to him , "There is a cool tour going on at the building in a week or so , I happened to get three , but I didn't know what to do with the other two , so I figured to give them to you and Eve" .

Wall-e whistled with pure interest , but he tilted his head to the side as if he was saying , 'What do the cards have to do with this?' . Shane laughed a little , "Those are V.I.P cards , meaning you can take the tour without paying" , Wall-e whistled loudly and smiled . He began to love this idea , plus Eve never even heard of this new building in construction . Wall-e bounced up and down and hugged Shane , "Thh-Aaank… Yuu" , Shane hugged back , 'Your welcome little buddy" . Then Shane felt rain drops land on his head , he looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in over the city . "Woah , a storm is burying and a big one too " , he looked at Wall-e . "You better get home quick" , he stood up , dust himself off and began to ran back to his house . "OH! Wall-e!?" , Shane popped his back around the corner to stop Wall-e before he wheeled off , "Eve is already home waiting for you" . Wall-e gurgled a thanks and waved ,then kicking up dirt , Wall-e put the petal to the medal and drove off . The rain was already beating down on the poor little trash-compactor , Wall-e shielded his eyes from the rain , then all of a sudden , his treads got onto lose mud and he lost control . Wall-e slide far and fast , the tried to stop by digging his claws into the wet soil , but it was no good . He slide into traffic , "Woah!" , he yelped and covered his eyes , hoping the fast moving cars wouldn't flatten him . He heard tires screeching and horns honking as Wall-e slide past the road and onto the sidewalk on the other side .

Then Wall-e flew onto a small slope , he got a little air-born , then BAM , he collided into a old light-pole . "Uuuhhhh…." , he groaned holding his head . Wall-e felt the water and mud seeping into the slots on his body , so quickly getting up , he made his way back to the trailer home . Eve was leaning against the wall , listening to the rain beat against the outside metal of their house . It was 10:00 PM , Wall-e was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago , and she getting worried . She usually came home two hours earlier then her beloved , but she still worried if he didn't come home on time . And the storm outside didn't help much either , then right when Eve was getting ready to hover outside and go get him , she heard the large mechanical whining of their door opening and closing . Eve turned around , then her eyes lit up into a bright smile as she saw her little husband . "Wall-e!" , she squealed , she flew over to him , she got him into a bone crushing hug and swung him around in the air . Wall-e smiled , he couldn't tell if her was more happy or dizzy , he could tell she missed him . Then Eve sat him down , "Wall-e… work… 15 minutes?" , Eve asked concerned for her beloved . Wall-e looked at the clock , he raised his eye-brow flaps , he was 15 minutes late . "La-te…w-or-k" , he smiled , Eve looked at him , but she shrugged it off and cuddled back against Wall-e . Wall-e folded his neck and pressed his eyes under Eve's floating head . She moaned and spark kissed him , his heart meter went crazy every time she did that .

Eve giggled at Wall-e's love filled optics staring back at her own love flooded optics . Wall-e and Eve pressed their bodies together , Wall-e pressed his eyes against Eve's screen , his version of a kiss . Eve wrapped her arms around Wall-e and pulled him even closer . But before Eve could get REALLY into the mood , Wall-e whistled as if he forgot something and he pulled away from Eve's loving and protective arms . "Wall-e?" , Eve asked as she pushed herself half way off the floor . Wall-e pointed one finger into the air as if to say 'wait' , he put his hands into his trash-compactor and pulled out two matching black cards . The next few minutes was spent with Wall-e trying to explain the VI.P tour Shane gave him and her to go to in 6 days . Eve looked thoughtful at first , but after Wall-e said he was going , she was immediately with him on the planes . Wall-e slipped the cards on one roller that housed his sporks and his rubix cube , then he turned back to Eve . The clouds moved out of the way to reveal the full-moon , the moon's rays shined through the cracks that once used to be the hole Eve blasted in a desperate attempt to save him . Wall-e's optics flooded with "Aw" and adoration as the one of moon's stray rays shined on Eve's frame . Wall-e couldn't help himself but stare at Eve's figure , he adored her sleek frame so much . Eve was staring right back at Wall-e with the same expression , though Wall-e wasn't really much of a looker , what made him beautiful was Wall-e himself , his processor , or how they call it , His Heart .

Eve pulled Wall-e over to her . Wall-e laid flat on his back while Eve got RIGHT next to him , Wall-e rubbed Eve's torso . Eve giggled as her electronic nerves picked up her beloved's touch as he moved his claws up and down her body . Wall-e's appendages tightened together as Eve 'lovingly' pressed herself really tightly against Wall-e . They both whirred , similar to humans moaning as Wall-e pulled the USB cabal out , they both planted one more kiss as they plugged into one another . For they both spent half the night showing love to one another . Both waiting for the next day to arise .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Strange Finding

----

Wall-e opened his groggily optics . Wall-e silently groaned , a beeping noise filled Wall-e's hearing waves . Then realizing that he needed his charge , Wall-e slowly planted his treads on the ground , then mustering up as much of his strength , Wall-e pushed himself up off the floor . He turned his head to face Eve , who was still laying on the floor asleep . Wall-e sighed dreamily , he wheeled over to the door , opened it and wheeled to the top of the trailer to receive his much needed charge . While Wall-e unfolded his solar panels , he couldn't take his mind off of last night . He sighed dreamily as he replayed the scene over and over In his head , last night felt so amazing . Eve made it feel right , Wall-e felt like he died in her arms that night . Wall-e though did feel a little uneasy about one part , I mean he did like the kissing and stuff , but the part where they both kind of… went over the line with the USB cable , he felt a tingle . He hoped Eve was okay , because that night was something they never really have ever done before . Wall-e has seen stuff like what they did in movies where a male and female want kids .

Wall-e knew how females could get pregnant , but.. Is it possible for a girl robot to get pregnant? Wall-e grinned at thought of being a father , but what would Eve do? Truth be told , Wall-e has ALWAYS wanted a kid of his own , but he never found the courage to ask Eve if that was okay with her . But considering the fact that Eve's temper can go a bit over-bored , he worried that if they actually did have a kid , Eve would lose control and possibly… Wall-e shook his head , he knew Eve would NEVER get to Gun-Happy with her own child . Wall-e sat silently for few more moments until his chime went off and signaled he was fully charged and ready to go . Wall-e wheeled inside to find Eve was already awake , he whistled as she hovered over to him , she spark kissed him . "Please… be… Safe" , Eve spoke with her limited but smooth English , Wall-e raised one claws , he drew a X over his energy meter , meaning he promised . A smile formed in her blue eyes , she gave Wall-e her hand , "Ride… Work?" , she asked . Now that Wall-e thought about it , he would love to fly to work .

Then wrapping her arms around Wall-e , she took off . Wall-e began to feel light-headed as they rose higher and higher . They kept rising until they were atleast above most of the buildings , Wall-e held on tight , as he listened to the wind go over his body . He whirred In happiness , Eve on the other hand was a little concerned , I mean she did like this flight , but a number of things were crossing her mind at the moment . One of the most dominate thoughts that is mostly pestering her is the fact that after they did.. 'that' last night , Wall-e seemed un-responsive . Like he wanted something , but couldn't find the words to put them in . When Wall-e was feeling down or sad , Eve would be the first one to notice it , if he wanted something but couldn't ask , Eve could tell . But this time , Eve couldn't tell exactly , because for each problem he encounters , Wall-e has a different expression for each of them . But this time… his expression is a mix of different emotions . She can tell that Wall-e wanted something , but the rest she couldn't compute . Now with Wall-e , though he wasn't showing it like Eve was , he too was thinking of some thoughts that have been running through his curious filled mind . The highest thought he had , was the exact same one he had this morning , and a bit of last night .

Wall-e wanted a kid badly , but… he didn't know if Eve would want a child . Like the pregnancy stuff he understood that part , but it's the part of not wanting a kid with him specifically is what scared him . Wall-e didn't know it , but last night when they gave each other to the other , Eve has allowed one function to happen . When a male and female robot plug into each other , the female may activate the 'Protection Spy ware" to prevent the male from impregnating her . But though Wall-e didn't know it , Eve didn't activate that Spy ware in her system . If Wall-e knew this fact , he would most likely come to the idea that Eve forgot to activate , but she didn't . Because a message pops up in the female's screen , asking if she wants to activate software . But Eve didn't , but Wall-e didn't know this , Wall-e moved his right shovel-hand over Eve's belly for a brief second , but then pulling it away before she noticed . But Eve however did notice it , and when she looked down as his hand over her Bio-stasis chamber , she finally figured it out . A smile crept into her blue eyes , Wall-e wanted kids , but he couldn't find the words to ask her . Eve did feel a little hurt that Wall-e would think she didn't want kids , I mean look at her , she took a job in collage because she loved watching new minds develop and bloom into mature and cunning adults .

For the truth on Eve's side , is that she wanted kids VERY badly . But she couldn't find the way to tell Wall-e too , she knew Wall-e loved kids though , that's the difference , but its just the fact she didn't want to hurt him . Because if she agreed to Wall-e and they had a kid , but when the child was born , the chances of it shutting down and never activating were very high . Because they were completely different models , it was like breeding two animals that were completely different in species . Like mating a bob-cat with a dingo-dog , it just couldn't work . But… true the child may not come , but no one said it was impossible to atleast try . So that's what Eve was going to do , she was going to wait and think about it , then go to Axiom to get a pregnancy test , because last night , when she purposely did not activate the protection , she knew she was going to be in for it . But for some reason , Eve at first didn't want to activate it , but the urge to TRY and bring a new life into this world was just to strong , so she had to try .

As they continued to fly , both were lost in thought , but still responsive enough to not crash into anything , like Shane standing in the distant . Wait… Shane!? , Eve's eyes widen as she collided into Shane . Shane who had been working planting crops for this soon to come summer , was knocked over by two nut-job robots who had no idea where they were going . Shane did some flips and landed in a pile of dirt , Eve spun and crashing into a dumpster , and Wall-e landed head first in a bucket full of cow milk . Shane stood up and popped his back , "Woah , that was some wake-up call" , he laughed . Eve slowly hovered up from her crashing point with a embarrassed look on her face . "Sorry." , she said wearily as she floated over and helped Wall-e on to his treads . "Hey don't worry about it , it was a accident" , Shane replied while smiling . Wall-e held Eve's hand as he tried re-gain his balance , then Shane stood up like he had just remembered a important test and he forgot to study . "Wall-e , Eve!" , he spoke slightly loud , Wall-e and Eve lifted their heads to face him , "Yes?" , Eve replied . Shane brushed his shoulder and smiled , "You guys going on the tour?" . Eve was going to answer , but then she stopped , to tell you the truth , she had NO idea . Eve looked at Wall-e for a confirm answer , then after seeing him nod , Eve turned back to Shane and nodded her floating head .

Shane clasped his hands together , a big grin formed on his husky features . "Great! , I will see you there" , then quickly taking his shovel , Shane waved a goodbye to his robotic friends and pranced off to finish his work . Eve and Wall-e looked back and forth between each other , they knew Shane could get creepy happy sometimes , but that was just plain weird . But hey , who said everyone is normal? So getting back up and regaining their composure , Wall-e wheeled himself back into Eve's arms as they continued their quest back to their jobs . But while they were flying , Eve felt a strange twinge in her stomach , she wasn't sure at first , because she never felt anything like it . But Eve dismissed the slight cramp as a nerve she might have damaged from the impact with Shane . Eve flew for about 18 more minutes until she came across Wall-e work station . Wall-e had finished the east side yesterday , he knew the rain from last night's thunderstorm helped alote , so he got lucky . Wall-e approached the white apartment , well it looked like a apartment , but it was really a excavation building where they would assign area's for the garbage bots , such as Wall-e and his big brother and sister the Wall-A's . Now normally Eve would've already given her beloved a goodbye kiss and headed for her job at the collage, but since she felt un-easy today , she followed her beloved inside the work station .

Wall-e grinned as he took Eve's waiting hand . They both hovered and wheeled inside the station , there at the front desk sat a man . He had shoulder length black hair , deep green eyes , tanned skin , large muscles , and atleast 6'9 in height . Wall-e whistled and approached the burley man , "Wallttter!" , Wall-e squeaked while smiling . The man known as Walter looked at his cubed friend and smiled , "Why hello there Wall-e , here to receive new coordinates of areas to clean?" . Wall-e bobbed his head up and down in a happy nod , Walter smiled , then moving his large hand , he started typing in some words onto the computer . While he was doing so , Walter decided to start a conversation with Eve , who happened to show up . "So Eve how are you? , I haven't seen you in a while" . A smile formed in her crescent blue eyes , "Fine… you?" , Walter smiled politely at the young female bot . Then the computer screen popped up , "Okay Wall-e" , the dark skinned man spoke , "So far the east and west sides are fixed . But the far North side may need some taking care of" . Wall-e nodded his approval and gripped the piece of papers with his claws , then giving Walter a hand-shake and a goodbye , he backed up and rode forward out the door , with Eve following close behind .

Eve looked at Wall-e "Be… Safe" , she said sadly . Wall-e looked at her and smiled , "Ppprrommisee" . Eve smiled and gave him a spark kiss , then opening her arms up , they gave each other a heart warming hug . Then backing up , Wall-e wheeled onto a red jeep that carried some robots to their work stations . Eve waved goodbye one last time as the jeep drove off . Then she turned around and took the air , off to the New York University .

----

Wall-e starred out onto the moving the fields as the jeep drove quickly through the trashy yet grassy at the same time fields . Wall-e was riding on the tail gate , while playing with his treads at the same time , you could tell something was bothering him . M-O , noticed Wall-e's strange quiet behavior , he beeped to Walter who was driving the car and sped over to Wall-e in the very back seat . Now M-O might have been a cleaner bot , but he too had two jobs like Wall-e and Eve , so he had ride in the jeep with Walter as they dropped off the other works to the destinations . Because if they broke down , Walter could use M-O's built in S.O.S signal to radio someone for help . M-O came up to Wall-e , "Waallee??" , he asked in his squeaky and high-pitched voice . Wall-e at first didn't look at his little friend , but after a few minutes of silence , Wall-e finally looked at M-O . "Bbbaau-dd… Fe-el-ing" , he spoke huskily , M-O thought for a moment to realize that Wall-e , for some strange reason , had a bad feeling about something .

M-O perked his head up and decided he had ALOTE more questions , but seeing is how both of them have limited and shaggy English , but he 'hey maybe Wall-e can write down what's the bad feeling' . M-O quickly zoomed to the front seat , Wall-e watch with a bit of curiosity of what his little friend was doing . Then after rustling through the backs , M-O wheeled back with a pen and paper dangling from his cleaner brush . He set the paper and pen infront of Wall-e , then looking at him , he squawked "Wrriitte" . Wall-e's response sounded like a gurgle , So Wall-e did as he was told and began scribbling down some words on the tan piece of construction paper . When he was done , Wall-e handed it back to M-O , M-O got it and set it down on the seat infront of him so he could read it . "M-O , I feel something… like something bad is going to happen tomorrow during the V.I.P tour , I don't know what , but I just feel uneasy about it" . M-O looked at the piece of paper , then back at his rusty friend .

Right when M-O began to ask , the jeep skid to a halt which about flung M-O against the wind-shield . Then raising his head , Walter looked at Wall-e and smiled , "Well here's your stop Wall-e , take It easy and I'll contact Eve and tell her that your doing good , Deal?" . Wall-e whistled happily and nodded , he shook hands with Walter and wheeled off the jeep . He turned around and waved goodbye to M-O as the jeep drove off at high velocity with the other workers . Then wiping his lens clear from the dust caused by the jeep , Wall-e stretched his arms and wheels and slowly made his way to the mountains of trash he was parked just right out from . While Wall-e made his way there , he couldn't help but think about the bad feeling , the feeling only came when he thought about that V.I.P tour thing he , Eve , and Shane were going to go see . He wonder , 'If this feeling is so strong… maybe I shouldn't let Eve or I go" , but then another thought occurred to him . 'But… then Shane's feelings would be hurt' , Wall-e couldn't break a promise to his best friend JUST because he feels uneasy about a place that seems weird . When you look at that building , there are fences all around , and guards with newly rebuilt lazer/shot guns circle the entire thing . Plus the strange alien like machines getting delivered in the building …. It just spooked him .

The building , from what Shane told him , was called "Unit Experimental" . The U.E (short for the full name) is a place where they test animals and stuff , Wall-e didn't know what kind of tests , but from Shane's point of view , they were just test to see how animals could be re-bred back into existence . But from the looks of the facility , Wall-e knew something was amiss . He felt as though that building was holding more then what he or anyone else was told , but just looking at how bizarre and high-tech those machines were , it just spooked him . But Wall-e made up his mind , he was going on the tour , if there was something strange about that place , there was only one way to find out . By going inside the building , I mean hey , If you cant figure something out by looking on the outside , then your going to have to go within the mystery to solve it .

Wall-e began to cub his first quarters of trash , it only took a few minutes because of how high his concentration was . But as he began to work his way through the higher levels of trash , Wall-e stumbled across something . He stopped and whistled , the object appeared to be pointed , but when Wall-e looked closer , it wasn't made out of the same material as all the other objects of trash were , like it wasn't metal or plastic . Wall-e bent down , he gripped the object in his claws , then pulling as hard as he could , he pulled the object free of its trashy imprisonment . Wall-e studied it , it was flat , the upper and lowers bases of it were hard and plastic , but the middle of it was soft and bendy , and made out of paper . Wall-e then realized it was a book , the book was grey and it had some strange symbol on it . Wall-e has found some books before , but not one quite like this . It was built like a instruction Manuel , but different , he couldn't explain how it was different , but when he looked at it, he got the same strange feeling he did when he looked or thought about that Unit Experimental place . And he didn't like it one bit .

But still curiosity took over , opened the book to the first page . Of course Wall-e expected to see some kind of goofy human picture with some words written on the side , but what he saw , was not a goofy picture , but infact , a horrific picture . The picture had the drawing of a man , but something was wrong , the full-moon was above him , and he was growing hair and some wolf like features . Wall-e then scanned the picture with his optics as he tried to compute what was happening the messed-up looking man . When Wall-e looked at his body , he saw a killer , but when he looked into the eyes of the man of the painted picture , he saw a look of 'Pain , despair… and help' . The man's eyes were asking for help , Wall-e stared at the picture for a very long time . Then Wall-e thought about the feeling , now he was VERY confused about the strange position he was in . It felt like a missing piece to the puzzle was just found , because when he looked at the U.E building , he felt a wave of uneasiness and insecure wash over him , but when he looked at this book , he felt as though he was feeling the exact same thing the man was feeling .

Wall-e closed the book , he stopped when he saw a small but readable passage in the back cover of the book . Wall-e wiped the dust from it , and he read , "A man who is pure at heart , and says his prayers at night , they become a wolf , when the wolfbane blooms , when the moon is shining bright" . Wall-e tilted his head , 'Become a wolf?' , now he was confused . But before Wall-e could close the book , he saw a much smaller passage . It said , "A man may become a wolf , but when the moon shines brighter , Sweet and Blood will become metal" . Wall-e raised one eye-brow flap at the statement , this book he needed to keep , it felt like this would help him figure something out . Then deciding to keep it , Wall-e put the grey book in his lunch box and continued to work for a few more hours before heading home to his beloved Eve .

"A man who is pure at heart and says his prayers at night , will become a wolf , when the moon is shining bright"

"A man may become a wolf , but when the moon shines lighting , Blood and Sweet will become Metal" .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve's Day

It was the late afternoon at the big University . The New York collage was very big and white , it stretched some good number of yards . It holds a large green football field in the back where the big and strong girls or boys go to practice with one another . This school used to be the New York Yankees ,but now the people of the 27th century have found the run down place and began re-building , then after 3 years of its construction , the newly redone collage has been re-named , New York Tigers . Now this school was indeed fun , it was hard but fun . It had all kinds of classes to take , like Science , History , gym , and other regular classes . But the most favorite class was the Exploring Technology class , this class was a class of the 27th century not the 21st . Reason why it's a favorite is because Eve helps teach in that class , and as you know Eve is one of the robots that helped save their race .

The bell screamed a high pitched ring as noon struck . All the kids flew out of their first period rooms , and made their ways to their second period classes . Eve was within room 117 , she was excited to see her class , especially Trevor , who was a nice brown haired boy who wouldn't hurt a fly . Eve went over to her station on one side of the room , instead of a teacher's desk , it was a long and 3ft high platform with a crease in the middle . It was similar to that of a lab table they used to dissect frogs or something like that , Eve began to dig through her folders , trying to find today's learning lessons . While she was filing , a tall human female walked into her room , "Why hello Eve , you're here early , the kids haven't even made it past the doors yet" . Eve turned to the female and smiled , "Hello… Elise" . Elise was the assistant teacher in Eve's class , she was atleast 6'7 ft in height , shoulder length dark brown hair . She was very nice , but there was some features about this woman… that just didn't make sense to Eve . For starters , this woman was incredibly broad shouldered , she had a very strong looking face , her arms and legs were muscular , so muscular it wasn't funny . She didn't even breast , she looked like a man from the neck down . But what startled Eve the most, was that this woman's right eye was pale white that appeared to have a film over it . Eve asked one day if she was blind , or had Cataract .in that eye . But Elise would just shake her and said she wasn't blind in that , but when she saw Eve's expression , she covered her left up , and told Eve to hold up some number of fingers .

So when Eve raised up two floating fingers , Elise would then say two . And Eve would be in shock , she didn't see how this human female could see with a eye as such as this . But other then that , this woman was very kind and sweet . She had some heart problems , and Eve would get very concerned for her friend . Elise waved a hand at Eve , "So.. How is Wall-e?" . A smile formed in her crescent blue eyes , "Good… Doing… Good" . Elise smiled , "Well I'm happy to hear that Honey , did anything new happen?" . Eve was getting ready to answer , until she remembered a certain act she and Wall-e have done last night . Eve just shook her floating head , Elise's smile altered a little , "Oh , well I'm sure something good may go on soon" . Eve smiled at her human friend ,then turning to the door , all the kids in Eve's class stumbled into the room and immediately took their seats . Then Elise stood up and stepped infront of the classroom , "Good morning class , I hope your ready for your day" . The class nodded , then they all pulled out their books and began reading their new assignments .

---12:00 p.m.----

Eve hovered through the city . She was in the middle of teaching , but she began to get , what humans call 'manger cramps' in her Bio-stasis chamber . The scientist that worked their checked her over , they didn't quite know what was going on with Eve , but they dismissed it and simply stated that she was getting over tightening anti-gravity molecules . So they let Eve early , and she couldn't come back to work until she felt better , or repaired atleast . But deep inside her heart , Eve knew something was wrong , that it wasn't anything that humans have ever laid eyes on before . She just felt like it was something beyond any Human understanding . Eve all of a sudden stopped , she gripped her stomach and shut her eyes tightly . "Ahhh…" , she spoke quietly in pain . . As Eve gripped her stomach , she had yet to notice that she had stopped hovering in the middle of the street . A big 18-wheeler drove towards her at the speed of light , "What the!?" , the truck-driver yelled . He pulled the horn , to get Eve to move out of the way , but it didn't even faze her .

M-O , who has just happened to pass by saw Eve standing in the middle of the road , with a giant 18-wheeler blowing his horn loudly . M-O's little red light popped up and he zoomed out , in hopes of getting to Eve first . The truck slammed the breaks , trying to stop , M-O sped up ,but M-O knew his one little wheel was no match to that of giant tires to that of a 18-wheeler . But he wasn't about to give up on Eve , M-O saw water on the ground from a broken fountain , then getting a idea . M-O kicked it up as fast as he could go , then jumping up , slide swiftly on the wet-ground like a slip-in-slide . And just in time , knocking Eve out of harms way as the truck stormed past them . Eve looked up from her sitting point, and looked back at the spot she had been recently standing , then looked at the truck that now turned the corner , and then looked back at M-O . "Thank… you.." , she said with slight pain , but pure relief she wasn't flattened . M-O flashed his red light, and winked . Just when he turned out , a thought stopped him , 'Why was Eve standing in the middle of the road?' . Then turning around , he grabbed a hold of Eve's fin with his cleaner brush before she could descend away .

Eve stopped , she lowered her questionable gaze towards the little white cleaner bot . "M-O?" , she asked , M-O then began to produce some squeaks and squawks , as if he was trying to ask her something . When Eve was still not on the page he was , he slowly pointed to herself , then at the spot she were she almost became robot road kill . Eve stared at him for about 5 minutes as he repeated the action over and over , until finally she realized that M-O was asking why the crap was she standing in the middle of the road . Eve raised her fins , and placed it over his stomach , M-O noticed this action , and he watched her carefully . Eve knew why she did what she did , is because the pain was so engulfing , it took over her senses for a moment and she had been unaware of the dangers in her stopping point . "Strange… malfunction" , she stated , she decided to go with what the collage scientist suggested . M-O looked at her , then flashing his red lights , he beeped at her , as if to say 'Hey I saved you , don't make me do it again' . Then giggling her adorable robotic laugh , she shook M-O's hand . M-O shook back, then quickly zipping around , he shot back on his original path to the Walemart to where they needed some cleaning issues .

Eve on the other hand , had planes to instore . So before she could go to the Axiom to instore those 'plans' she has in mind , M-O all of a sudden came by . Eve stopped and looked at her little friend , he jumping up and down , as if asking something . Eve didn't want to go through this now , she had to get to the Axiom and run some test on herself . But M-O however was not interested in letting Eve leave , even though Eve was going to do something , M-O just seemed like he reached the point to where just he doesn't care . So jumping up and snapping two of her white fingers in his cleaner , M-O got a firm grip of Eve's hand or well fingers . He knew all Eve had to do was lift her hand up and fly away ,because his small and weightless size allowed Eve to do so . But the expression on M-O's face made Eve stay put . She leaned down to show M-O she was interested in what he wanted to show her . M-O then began to pull her towards a building , its what humans call , a 'bar' .

Eve seemed a little hesitant at first , she heard of many crimes that took places like this . But after M-O reassured her that he was there , it was all going to be ok . So taking his word for it , Eve hovered in , right behind the little white cleaner bot . Right when they entered through the doors, loud music and the smell of whiskey blasted into their faces . Eve covered her vents to protect her hearing waves , but M-O on the other hand didn't seem effected at ALL by the loud music . When Eve raised her eyes ,as if to ask 'why aren't you covering your ears?' , M-O stopped her and gave her a sly look , as if saying, 'I turned the volume in my head down' . Eve realized this , "Ooh" , she giggled sheepishly , and automatically turning the sound waves down in her head so that all outside noise that's super loud will just seem like a faint buzz . When this process was done , M-O lead Eve into the Bar Hopper , which seemed like a odd name for this store to Eve , but it was an odd place after all . When Eve and M-O made their way down the stairs , Eve having no trouble at all since she didn't have any feet . M-O on the other hand is having a bit more trouble , but after a minute struggle , they finally reached down stairs . Eve scanned the room , it was kind of dark , the air was thick with the smell of human drugs . They're were shaggy and mean looking humans sitting all around them , some having big long sticks and shooting little hard balls on a table . M-O looked around , until he saw a robot waitress . He beeped to her , WAIT-S turned her head and looked at the two new customers on the entering side of the room . She turned her wheels and rushed over to them , "May . I . Get . You . A . Table ?" , M-O beeped and nodded .

Then after taking a seat too the far back , because at first M-O wanted to sit where all the tall woman robots were standing , but Eve insisted they wait in the back , since it seemed less loud , and the air… not as tainted . M-O huffed at first , but it only took a few minutes for him to cool down , M-O leaned against the soft cushion . He raised his head and saw Eve's nervous look , she really didn't like the looks of this place . "YuYuYuYu" , M-O chirped at her . Eve looked at him , "Don't… Like…. Place" , she spoke in her limited vocabulary . But M-O shook his head , he beeped to her in Axiom code , saying it was ok , but Eve didn't look the least bit settled . She couldn't take her eyes off a pair of males , both human and robotic , sitting at a table across the room . They robots over at that particular table were staring at her with love stick optics . When Eve made a glaring round with her LCD eyes , that just seemed to fuel the males even more . Three tall human like robots got up from the sitting place , and all three went over to Eve . "How . Are . You . Hotty?" , Eve twitched her right arm , and M-O knew that sign , it looked like Eve was going to go with Lazer Gun diplomacy . So M-O jumped up on the table before a big fight could start , and he got into the middle , and he knew that Wall-e wasn't the only one Eve would not even dare to shoot if he was in the middle .

M-O held up his brush , as if to say 'Time Out!" . He looked at Eve ,her eyes gave away her building angier , but M-O didn't care , just as long as she didn't get trigger happy , defiantly in a place where they can get arrested . Then after observing Eve , he turned his attention to the source of Eve's unhappy settlement . It was three tall robots that bodies built like humans , they all three seemed to be the same model , just slightly different color . So M-O scanned the taller one , that appeared to be the leader , he was atleast 6ft in height , he was a dull silver color , one large red eye in the middle of his face . Two antennas sticking up on both sides of his head , looked a little boxy , yet straight , his hands were silver metal pinchers that looked to be sharper then any steel knife . M-O looked unsettled when he stared into the eyes of the robot , he saw no model code , but it was Earth class . But after looking at the shaggy humans , M-O came to the conclusion that this machine was known as a ROU-G . ROU-G's were machines built by sick humans , they're directives were different , murder , drinker , anything sick or similar to what humans do . But by judging this one's actions towards Eve , it was a rapist to female robots . Eve didn't know this stuff because she hadn't been studying like M-O had , but right now , M-O had to get Eve out of there .

M-O beeped furiously at the three bots , they backed away at the little cleaner bot's sudden ranting and raving . Eve then knew what he was doing , she quickly grabbed him by the brush , and flew off before things could get ugly . Once outside , Eve put M-O down . M-O lifted his head , his way of showing he was very sorry . Eve sighed and patted his head , "Okay … don't.. do…again" ,she stated . M-O nodded his understanding , then giving him a hug and a wave goodbye , Eve flew straight towards the axiom .

---Axiom----

When Eve arrived at the doors to the Axiom , she quickly punched in a code . Then after 5 minutes, the door swished open and Eve hovered in . On her way , she quickly looked around to make sure no one was following her . After deciding it was safe , she flew over to the re-pair ward ., she moved inside the white tinted walls and non-activated holo-cages they used to keep malfunctioning . Then Eve stopped at a spot to where one cage a thick burn mark on its lower levels . Eve smiled to herself and she remembered that was the burn mark Wall-e made with his lazer to free himself and rush to Eve's rescue , though she wasn't in any danger . But shrugging the good memory away ,Eve got back to her mission , she hovered within the scan room . When she entered , a female voice caught her , "Identity please" , Eve paused , then floating up the voice , she spoke , "Probe 1" . After another few moments of silence , "Accepted" , the voice rang out . Then smiling to herself , Eve hovered over to a table .

She laid flat on her back , and flipped a switch . A blue light swept over her body and engulfed her vision . She stayed in the scanning position until the timer gave way . When Eve hovered over to the screen, she almost dropped back in shock . There on the computer with Eve's frame on it , showed a red blimp . The voice came back, "Congratulations , Probe 1 is positive" .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Ride Begins

----

Eve was hovering silently back to her and Wall-e's home . She was very quiet , but mostly puzzled . Now she wanted a kid.. But… she didn't expect to be pregnant this early . She didn't know how to break this news to Wall-e , she slowly looked up at the setting sun . She slowly raised her fins to her belly , she wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl . But that didn't matter at the moment , what did matter was that she was pregnant . Eve hovered a few more feet before turning left , she defiantly felt heavier then she did yesterday . And she knew she was going to receive a swollen belly soon , and that will probley come with moodiness . Eve shook her head at the thought , then turning one more corner , Eve finally made it back to their trailer . Eve changed her fin into the 4 floating fingers and reached for the door lever . Gripping the lever , she wondered how everyone else was going to react to this . Then pulling the lever downward (with a little help from gravity) , the door made the whining noise as it slowly opened . Eve hovered inside , and closing the automatic door behind her .

---

Wall-e was slowly making his way over the rocky-terrain . Now normally he would be humming or playing his "Hello Dolly" Music , but instead he was flipping through the pages of the strange book he found . Wall-e had read alote of interesting things so far , Like how machines were made , or stuff simple like that . But what REALLY got him into the book was about the strange descriptions about how humans turned into bizarre creatures when bitten by the exact creature . After flipping through three more pages , he knew he shouldn't rush , because the book was bigger then a freaking encyclopedia . So he had like 5,000 pages left to read , so he took his time and began reading the section to where humans under-go the change of the…"We-re..Wo-lf" curse .

Now he was confused no doubt about it , because he couldn't determine writher the humans actually become this , or if they just have crazy imaginations . Wall-e decided that he would believe the humans were sure of this transformation , but at the same time not getting his hopes up . Then Wall-e got to the page where it describes how machines can change by nature . Wall-e slowed to a stop as he saw a picture of a weird triangle shaped machine , it had large tubes sticking out on each side . It was crackling with electricity as the weird shapes on it were flashing like crazy . Wall-e began to read the article , but… part of the page was missing . Wall-e sighed dejectedly about not getting to know more about the strange picture . But before Wall-e could get to closing the book , he took one more good look at the machine in the picture . A feeling within his processor was nagging at him again . But Wall-e shook it off and continued to wheel himself home . He didn't have time for these weird feelings , today was the day that he and Eve were going to the tour as V.I.P members .

Wall-e wheeled up the ramp of the now opened door . When he went in , he saw Eve sitting on the floor in a weird position while watching Hello Dolly . Wall-e studied her closely , she had her fins transformed into her fingers ,and both her hands were over her stomach . "Ev-Ah?" , Wall-e called out to her . Upon hearing Wall-e's voice , Eve rotated her head to face those adoring optics she loved so much . "Wall-e.." , Eve spoke lovingly and softly . Wall-e wheeled over to her before she could get up and hover over to him . They sat next to each other and watched the finishing movie . As the movie played on the small I-Pod , Wall-e opened his hand , and Eve's hand was immediately within his grasp as he closed his hand . Wall-e leaned against Eve, and Eve brought Wall-e's head to her chest . Wall-e listened as her heard the electrical pulses that Eve's heart gave off . He sighed dreamily as he listened to his beloved's heart beat in his hearing waves . But then Eve gently pushed Wall-e's head downward to her stomach , he could've sworn that he heard a second pattern of beats .

When Wall-e raised his head , he saw a questioning look on Eve's face. She certainly wasn't paying attention to the movie playing infront of them . Her eyes were dim and half closed , like she was so deep in thought . Eve was thinking about the baby bot that was within her right this second . Eve didn't know how to tell Wall-e in words , I mean sure she can speak better English then Wall-e , but her vocabulary was limited . So instead of trying to explain it to Wall-e , she decided to give him a clue by pushing his head towards her chest so he can get the sound of a robotic heart beat . Then push his head towards her stomach so he would be able to see that there was another heart beat in her belly . But when Eve opened her eyes , she saw Wall-e flustered and confused face . Yup… the message didn't get to him , but atleast he knows something is going on . "Wall-e.." , Eve spoke softly to get her love's attention . "Ev-Ah?" , he questioned when Eve floated up . She stood up and held up one finger , and watching her continue this gesture , Wall-e knew Eve was trying to tell him something serious .

Eve groaned , she knew these ridiculous hand signs were not getting anywhere with Wall-e . So Eve tried a different approach . "Wall-e" , she spoke . Wall-e watched her as Eve hovered over to one of his rollers . Eve pulled out a dark X-ray picture and handed it to Wall-e . Wall-e accepted the paper from his beloved and focused on it . He figured out that the picture was a X-ray taken of Eve's torso , but what he didn't understand was the small object in the center . Wall-e's optics widen as the idea finally started to come to him , he stared back at her and back at the picture . But when he raised his finger , Eve brought one fin over her belly and spoke . "Wall-e… Eve… Pregnant" , she struggled with the last word . Wall-e stared at her for a good long time . Eve grew nervous when Wall-e dropped the X-ray picture of the baby . But then her scared state changed when Wall-e zipped right up to her and hugged her . "Eeevv-Ahhh" , he spoke lovingly .

Eve smiled and hugged him back . Out of all things he received in the world , this news he had just heard… has got to be the best day of his life . Wall-e could never have dreamed of something like this , the humans always dejected him by saying robots cant have children the way they could . But Wall-e was determined , and look what happened , he has proven them wrong . Eve was so happy , she didn't give a care in the world at this moment , because she was going to be a mother . Eve spark kissed Wall-e , and Wall-e's energy meter when crazy when she did so . Then Eve realized something , "Name?" , Wall-e stared at her . "What.. Name.. baby?" , she asked again . Wall-e whistled and began to think , that had just learned that they were going to be parents . But the name was a little soon because they didn't know the gender yet . Wall-e whistled , "Ev-Ah… gggennduure" , he spoke. Eve then had a idea , she hovered over to the picture that Wall-e had dropped in shock and lifted it up . Eve looked at Wall-e and smiled , if the baby was a son then he would look like Wall-e , but if the baby was a daughter then it would look like herself .

Eve explained this to Wall-e , and he was happy about the plan . So they both looked at the picture . The baby was a little blurry , but clear enough to match up the shape to one parent . The baby appeared to be bullet shaped . The head was hard to determine , but the body they could tell . The body was long and narrow , it was pointed at the bottom , but sort of square ontop . The baby appeared to have a chest meter like Wall-e , but it had more of Eve's shape and stuff . After getting all the details put together , they have figured out it was a girl . Eve squealed in delight and Wall-e clasped his hands and bounced up and down . They embraced each other once more and began to congratulate each other . They then began to discuss where the baby would sleep and how much of Wall-e's stuff they needed to move . After this was over , Eve and Wall-e got ready for the tour that was coming up .

----

After getting everything put together . Wall-e heard a loud knocking sound against the door , he whistled at Eve that he would get it . Wall-e zipped over to the door and opened it . When the loud mechanical whining was done , there stood a happy looking Shane . "Hey Wall-e!" , he yelled with a huge grin . Wall-e tapped his knuckles with a smile forming his optics . "Re-ady… Fuurr… Ttor" , he said huskily . Shane stepped inside , "Awesome , I got ya guys a ride" . Eve turned to the sound of Shane's feet clanking against their metal floor . "Hello.. Shane" , she smiled at him . Shane rotated his head towards the white probe , "I'm doing fine , thank you Eve" . Shane then clasped his hands together and stood high up, "You guys ready?" . Eve nodded and Wall-e gurgled (meaning he said yes) . "Great!" , Shane smiled and led his robotic friends outside , "I was thinking about getting a bus… but that's to expensive for me right now , so I'll just drive you myself" . Eve's expression changed slightly . She knew how Shane drove… and let me tell you , she had seen a gorilla drive better then him .

Shane pushed Wall-e and Eve towards his dark green 34x dodge truck . Eve observed the truck , it seemed to be in ok shape . But the dents on the back caught her attention real quickly . Shane , who happened to notice her face , spoke to quickly reassure her . "Don't worry , that was just being tail-gated by a drunk driver" , Eve nodded , but still had her caution . Shane opened the door for Wall-e , Wall-e crawled into the seat as Eve flew after him . Eve snuggled into the comfy seat cushion and smoothly slide the seat over her slim body . Wall-e on the other hand was having a bit more trouble . Because Eve didn't have any type of feet , her seat belt could fit perfectly over her . Because of Wall-e's treads and his cube shaped frame , he had to really jerk the seat belt over his rusty trash-compactor . After both were settled inside the green dodge , Shane came prancing around the truck while trying to zip up his dark brown jacket . "Okay I'm ready" , he said while wiggling behind the steering wheel . But before Eve could ask Shane how long he had been driving , Shane mashed the gas and the truck gunned forward.

Eve held onto the seat for dear life . Wall-e had his arms raised like it was a roller-coaster ride . Shane about ran into three stop signs , two he failed to stop at . They sped down the main road , "Okay lets see" , Shane thought while taking his eyes off the road . "We have to get on Riverbank 31st street , then take a left , then its just smooth sailing to the U.E building" . Wall-e was to busy watching the dust fly out from under them while Eve was pinned against the seat with a look of sheer terror on her face . Shane shrugged and quickly whipped the wheel to the left , making the truck do a 90 degree sharp turn into the left exit lane . Then quickly spinning the wheel before they crashed , Shane straightened the truck out . Now they were finally driving straight , "So.." , Shane started as if he forgot all about the near heart attack he had caused . "You guys excited about the free tour?" , Wall-e finally took his eyes away from the outside window and looked at Shane . "Yyyuuss!" , he smiled big with is optics , Eve however was not to keen on answering right this second . Shane sighed and decided to slow the truck down by another 30 miles , JUST to calm the white probe down . After about 8 minutes ,Eve finally released her hold on the seat and looked at Shane . "Yes…" , she breathed as if trying to catch her breath .

Shane now felt a little guilty for scaring Eve with his 'driving' . Now to Wall-e , he seemed to have no problem with Shane driving like a fleeing fugitive . He actually seemed a little disappointed when they slowed down . But hey , that's Wall-e for yeah , cant live without him . So finally settling his thoughts , Shane turned on some Christen music . He patted the steering while listening to "God Bless America" . Wall-e was to busy watching Eve with interest . Eve was still trying to recover herself from her state of fear .

After about 13 more minutes of driving , they finally pulled into the parking lot of the U.E. Building . "Well" , Shane spoke loudly . "Here we are!" , then strutting out of his seat , he walked around the truck to open the door for Eve and help un-hook Wall-e from his frustrating seat belt . So after getting these steps done , Shane put his work hat on and zipped up his jacket . "Okay guys , do you have your cards?" , Wall-e whistled and raised his eye-brow flaps . He opened his trash compactor up , reached his claws inside , and pulled out the two black cards . Shane smiled and clasped his hands together . "Alright , lets get going before other people get here" , Shane then sprinted up the hill that housed the U.E. Building . Wall-e raised his eyes brows and quickly took off after him , there was no way he was going to let Shane beat him to the front . Also because Eve was watching . Eve giggled at this sight and took off after them as well . And of course Eve was the first one there , Shane following close behind , then came Wall-e . Shane bent over when they stopped , he put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath from his sprint/race . "Dang Eve… your fast.." . Eve giggled with her eyes turning into upward crescents , she waved her hand . "You . Did . Good" , Shane smiled and rubbed here head .

Right behind them , a happy Wall-e came wheeling up . But he stopped half way at the sight of those two getting all huggy and lovey dovey . Wall-e was happy those two won , but… his heart sank at the thought he lost . Not that he was a sore loser , he didn't mind losing.. It's just that… Wall-e didn't have time to finish thinking . For the sound of big doors opening could be heard throughout the fields . Shane , Eve, and Wall-e turned to the face the two men that had just walked out of the building . They assumed these two were professors' . They both were white coats and bell-bottom pants . The first scientist had black hair and a skinny yet broad features . The second man was a little more strange looking then the first name did . The second man had brown hair that had a few frills on the top . He was taller and slightly more athletic then the first man . He had a dark brown handle bar mustache . But his eyes… his eyes were concealed behind dark shades of some kind of sunglasses .

"Hello" , the first name greeted . "My name is Tony F. Grim , and this" , he pointed to the taller second man . "Is my college Horace L. Stone" . Horace did a slight bow in a greeting . Shane smiled brightly , as usual , and reached out to shake both their hands . "Nice to meet you two , My name is Shane S. Hopkins . And these are my friends" , He pointed to Eve . "That white one is Eve" , she giggled and wave . Tony waved back , Horace just stared . "And this is…" , Shane proceeded to say Wall-e's name till Horace cut him off . "Wall-e" , he said with a voice that could turn fire to ice . Wall-e raised his eye brows all of sudden . Shane stared at Horace , "Y..es , anyways we're here for the V.I.P tour your giving , are you the guides?" . Tony turned to look at Shane , "Why yes we are" , he smiled . Horace just stared , "Can we see your tickets first…" . Shane nodded , "Of course" . Reaching into his pocket , Shane pulled out his black card , He handed it to Horace . Then he grabbed Wall-e and Eve's tickets and handed it to the grim looking man .

"Alright , now that that's settled . Come , let us begin our tour" . Wall-e and Eve intertwined their hands as they followed Tony and Shane into the building . Horace followed right behind Wall-e since he was shutting some kind high-level security door . Wall-e looked around the building , '_This..' _Wall-e thought . _'Is going to be bad..' . _

**A/N: There ya go! Chapter 4 , so sorry for the wait . Ran out of ideas . Anyways chapter 5 coming soon . Stay tuned .**


	5. Pain of a Thousand Volts

Chapter 5

The Pain of a Thousand Volts

---

So far the tour for Shane , Wall-e , and Eve has been going good . Even though they have been walking for only 10 minutes . Shane and Eve were fascinated with the different machines and tools . But Wall-e wasn't really paying much attention to the men leading them around and jabbering . No, Wall-e was to hung up about the feeling in his processor that has been nagging him . "Okay everyone" Tony spoke to get their attention . Everyone turned their heads to look at Tony . "Alright now were going to show you a very special prototype we have been previously working on", Tony stated calmly . Everyone followed Tony eagerly as they waited to see what was next to behold . Tony led everyone into a dark room , "Alright , now please be careful and do _not_ touch anything" .

Horace closed the door behind them as they stepped into the room . The room was big and dark . But what caught their attention was the big glass like crystal sitting in a big glass container in the center of the room . Shane stared at the flashing rock in wonder . "Wow… What is that?" , Shane asked baffled but with 'aw' in his voice . Tony looked at Shane thoughtfully , "This dear Shane , is a electro powered crystal" . Eve looked at the scientist confused , "Electro… Powered?" , Eve questioned . Tony smiled brightly , "Yes… this rock we have recently discovered is made out of 37 different elements" , Shane stared wide eyed . "37 elements? How is that possible?" . Tony shrugged and continued . "This rock is made up of some elements that we have already know of" . Tony smiled at their surprised faces , "However… they're 4 elements within this rock that we have not come across before" , Tony paused . "The 4 unknown elements are very strange… its like they're a mixture of iron and heat" . Shane's eyes were as big as saucers ,"That's real kick a$$" . Tony rolled his eyes at Shane's language , "Anyways…" . "We have yet to discover what the rock is cable of , BUT what we do know is that this rock ,somehow , can produce over 10,000,000 volts of electricity" .

Shane was now super confused , "So.. The rock is like a power source?" . Tony nodded , "Yes… this rock's energy is the highest of energy levels we have ever seen" . Wall-e looked at the turquoise colored rock in wonder . "Waatt.. Dduuseee.. Powwuurr?" , Wall-e asked as best he could . Tony smiled at Wall-e , "Good question Wall-e . But that is a question we have not yet figured out" . Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised as Horace got into the conversation , "This rock contains multiple of neutron particles that could generate enough electricity to power an entire city , but the strange part is… it can only power a certain type of machine" . Shane put a finger to his chain in thought , "So… for a machine to be powered by this rock , the machine would have to have a high capacity of electronic levels and strong outer cores?" . Tony nodded , "Yes . But so far we have not yet found one machine we invented that holds these quantities" .

Right when they were going into another subject of the rock's properties . The sound of a big metal door screeched through the room . Everyone immediately became quiet as they turned their attention to the man entering the room . "Tony.. Horace… what are you two doing in here!?" . The man was very scary looking . He was shorter then Horace , but taller then Tony . His left eye was mechanical . He had some nasty scars coming down his face . He also walked with a limp in his left leg , that explained why he was holding a copper cane . "Well!?" , the old man yelled as he slammed his cane against the ground . Tony's eyes widen at the sight of the man . "M-Mr. Hawk… w-what are you doing here?" . The man known as Hawk grimaced and pointed at Tony . "Actually the question is , what are you doing here!?" , he stomped his foot . "This room is off limits to any guests! Especially the stone!!" . Tony shrunk back in fear , but Horace didn't even flinch . "We were just giving these nice folks a tour" , Horace stated matter-of-factly . Hawk just narrowed his eyes even more , "Horace Stone , don't even _think_ about getting smart with me! Now take these kids and robots and leave this room before I fire you two" . With that the man stormed out of the room .

Everyone just looked at each other . Tony got in the middle , "Okay sorry about that folks , apparently we were unaware that this room was off limits to guests , but don't worry, we got plenty more to see!" . Right when they began their journey down the hallway , Shane couldn't keep his question in . "Who was that guy?" . "That was Mr. Hawk…" , Horace explained . "Yea… Mr . Hawk was the first scientist to discover the rock , he's supposed to be like one of the smartest people here" , Tony paused . "But if you ask me , I think the guy's screw is a little lose , I mean sure he's smart , but some of his inventions are just physco" . Shane listened , "Physo? How so?" . Tony was getting ready to answer , but Horace was quick to jump in . "We cant say , the guy just has some oddities… now lets leave it at that" . Shane watched Horace's face carefully , but shrugged it away and continued to walk . Eve and Shane we silently discussing how weird that guy was . But in the back , a very distracted Wall-e was wheeling slowly behind the group .

What that guy said… and how those people described that rock and what it could do . Whatever it was gave Wall-e the creeps . Wall-e didn't know it , but with each door they passed , the more his nagging feeling nagged at him . Wall-e was beginning to feel a high warning of danger in his systems . But… he didn't know what was . Wall-e was so lost in thought that he failed to notice his friends take left in a hallway while he took a right . Wall-e had accidentally strayed away from his friends , unaware that his conscious's warnings were getting stronger .

----

Mr. Hawk stormed out of the dark room and into his office . "Those fools!" , he yelled into the air . "They have no idea what kind of danger that could've put us in!" . Hawk slammed his fist against the table , glaring at he desk and his unfilled papers littering his work space . "Those fools… " , he growled to himself . "They always called me a whack-job… denying my inventions of mechanical mutations…" . He shook his head . Hawk raised his eyes to scan the wall , on the far side of the room , a empty slot on a shelf beamed into view . "I should've gotten that reward…" , Hawk mumbled to himself as he walked over to the empty space and gently rubbed his hand across it . "My inventions were genius… but still to this day they refuse me!" , Hawk knocked over the shelf , "I'll show them… I'll show them all of what kind of 'whack-job' I am.." . Hawk's snarl began to form into a fowl grin of an evil idea forming in his head .

"That's it… I'll have revenge… I'll run those hard-headed fools that denied me out of business…" , Mr . Hawk stopped . "But how.. How can I run them down..? I don't have any test subjects.." . Hawk rubbed his half bald head in thought , then a idea formed in his head . "That's it!" , quickly going over to another shelf , he skimmed through his old books until he crossed over a royal blue colored book . He blew the dust off the book and began to skip through the pages . 'By using my new invention.. I can convert my first mechanical mutation… but I need a test subject…" . Hawk placed a finger on his chin . "The subject has to have a old historical processor with some obsolete parts… but the model has to still be running" . Hawk sighed to himself , "How can I find a ancient model that's still running today?" . Mr . Hawk thought about this , but he decided that he needed to set up his machine before he continued with his testing process .

So quickly gathering his cane , Hawk strut out of his office and into the hallway . He looked both ways , making sure none of the younger scientist saw him . Seeing no one in sight , he quickly continued his pace . He jogged/walked down 4 hallways . He came across a few younger scientist, but they were to busy to notice him . Finally after going up some stairs , Hawk came to the room that he had recently kicked Tony and his tour group out . Quietly entering the room , the crazy scientist saw the crystal . He stepped into the center of the room and approached the glass dome . Then punching in some codes , the glass container slide open . The mad professor smiled evilly as he reached a hairy hand into the glass and removed the crystal . Holding the crystal to his chest , he quickly ran out of the room . Hiding the big gem in his white lab coat ,the scientist quickly went further up the stairs till he reached the staff room .

Looking both ways to make sure no one was watching . The crazy old man entered the room . He closed the door behind him quickly . The door held the words _"Testing Room… Use Caution" _, on it .

----

Wall-e zipped through multiple hallways . For after 10 minutes , reality struck him and he finally figured out he had accidentally strayed away from the pack . Not only was he scared that he was lost, but scared the punishments awaiting him if he didn't find them before they noticed he was gone . Wall-e was quickly speeding through each room , opening and closing doors . Some doors he accidentally walked in on human females changing into lab-coats . While on others he walked in on human males using the restroom . Wall-e was beginning to get desperate as his searching began to become more in-vain then it was 5 minutes ago . But what Wall-e was unaware of was that he was going higher up instead of further down . While Wall-e was climbing the stairs , he was also checking the voices his hearing waves picked up to see if it was Shane or Eve . But still no luck on the voices .

All of sudden Wall-e came to a halt . He now stood at the base of a big metal door . For some reason his worried state altered and was being replaced by curiosity and fear . The door was big and strong looking , but what caught his attention the most was the words _"Testing Room… Use Caution" . _As Wall-e studied the words, he did remember Tony saying something about a room where they run test. Maybe they're in this room! Bouncing up and down in excitement , thinking his search has finally come to a end . Wall-e put his shovel like hands against the metal frame and pushed with all his might . The door didn't budge , so he tried pushing it at a different angle , but still the door did not budge . Wall-e sighed decently and placed his hands on a button . Then all of a sudden the door opened , "Woah!" Wall-e jumped at the door's sudden motion . Wall-e stared at the door for a few moments , the room was dark on the inside . He listened carefully , but he heard no voices . Deciding their not in this room , Wall-e quickly began to turn around . But he abruptly stopped when a big blinding blue light engulfed his vision .

Wall-e stared inside the room . Then as if his body was acting on its own , he began to automatically wheel towards the light . Like the light had some kind of magnetic pull . Wall-e didn't see it , but the big metal door closed behind him and locked its powerful hinges . Wall-e broke from his trance at the sound of the door shutting . Wall-e quickly gunned to the metal door . He made a loud yelp for help as he banged on wall, trying to forcefully open it . But seeing as how this big steel door was no where near to giving out , Wall-e sighed and turned his attention back towards the blue light . Wall-e then got back into his trance and approached the light . As he got closer , he began to see that the crazy blue colored light was being generated by a machine . Wall-e's optics widen as he examined the strange machine . The machine was square at the base , but the top was diamond shape . It had two big tubes connected to both sides that traveled up to the walls . The machine had strange blinking lights . As Wall-e's optics continued to travel down the machine , something caught his gaze . And this sight made his treads stop dead in his tracks .

Right there in the center of the machine… hooked up with wire surrounding it , was the crystal that was believed to have loads of energy . Wall-e stared at the gemstone in shock , what was this rock doing here? Wasn't it not to be tested? Wall-e began to approach the crystal . He got closer and closer… within Wall-e system , his caution was now was going crazy , _"Danger! Danger! Do not approach devise! __Do not approach devise!"_ . But no matter how much or how loud the voice in his head screamed at him , Wall-e did not listen to it . Wall-e then reached out to touch the crystal .

About 3ft behind Wall-e . A dark figure stood up , the figure narrowed its eyes at the sight of the small trash compactor . But then the figure smiled evilly, then reaching down , the figure pulled a lever . The machine began to glow brightly . The sound of gear's turning and electricity zipping through the machine could be heard . The crystal glowed a deep red , but however , Wall-e was to late to notice the sudden change in color . Wall-e touched the crystal , and lightning bolts of pain struck his body with unimaginable forces . Poor Wall-e tried to pry his hands off , but the pain was to great . All he could was stand there and suffer . Wall-e yelled in pain as the figure turned a knob . Some energy meters on the control panel began to rise , then the machine began to produce more electricity as the crystal flashed brighter. Now Wall-e was getting fried . His systems began to spin and heat up . His energy meter was going out of control , his electrical power stream began to get over-powered . Wall-e optics were beginning to zoom in and out like crazy .

Then… the dark figure turned the knob to FULL power . Now the crystal's power blew the roof as it sent over 10 million volts within his systems . Wall-e was now at the brink of death , his systems couldn't handle this much power , and he was over-loading . But all of sudden , the blue light changed to a strange grey/green color . The electricity zapping Wall-e's system now turned green . Strange green radioactive chemicals began to flow into Wall-e's systems . When the figure noticed , his eyes widen as he tried to shut off the machine , but it was no good .In his struggles to shut off the power , the green electrical chemicals now turned purple . The liquid rushed into Wall-e's processor . Filling up his systems . Wall-e's vision was no beginning to clear . Wall-e felt a surge of energy course through his body. Now finally finding the power to move . Wall-e pried his claws away from the crystal . Wall-e turned the face the figure , the figure faced Wall-e . But before anything could happen , Wall-e wheeled out of the room so fast , it almost appeared to be a blurr . The figure stared wide eyed , his eyes trying figure out what just happened . But little did the figure know , he had just endangered the world .

----

Just right outside the U.E Building . A super worried Shane and Eve were waiting by the truck as Horace and Tony were trying to get a hold of the U.E.'s officials . Shane was hugging Eve , trying to sooth her super stressed out state . I mean he didn't know what happened . One moment Wall-e was with them , then the next moment he was gone . Eve was praying to god that Wall-e was okay , she was scared that Wall-e was hurt , or worse . She shuttered at the last thought and began to break down . Tony quickly dialed another number on his cell , "Hello? Front office? Yes this is Tony one of the scientist . Well I have just given a tour and one of my guests is missing . He is a small rusty trash compactor and I was wondering if you had seen him" . Then all of a sudden Shane and Eve raised their heads at the sight of Wall-e exiting the building . "Wall-e!" , Eve shouted happily . She was so happy , she failed to notice the high rate of velocity Wall-e was running at . "Ev-Ah!" , Wall-e whistled happily . The couple quickly rushed towards each other and embraced their loved one .

Shane quickly ran up and joined in the hug fest . Tony quickly hung up and turned back to the group, "Thank god you came! We were getting ready to call 911" . Shane then stood up and stared down at Wall-e . "Yea..what happened little buddy? Did ya wander to far off?" . Wall-e immediately stopped . Remembering the pain and electrocution . Wall-e was getting ready to say , when he saw their worried faces , he began to slow down . But when he saw Eve's concerned face , he abruptly stopped . Wall-e shook his head and forced a smile , "Deeeep….t-t-Thou-T… lOOust.." . Then their faces changed and they all laughed . "Well.. Be sure not to do that again . You about gave us a heart attack" , Shane smiled. Wall-e nodded and made his promise that way . So after that was settled , Shane , Eve , and Wall-e said their goodbyes to the scientist . The three piled into Shane's truck . "Thanks again!" , Shane waved . Then gunning the gas , his truck kicked up dust and spewed out of the parking lot .

Tony waved a goodbye , "Bye!" . Then smiling , he turned to Horace . "Those are nice folks" . "Yes… they are" , Horace agreed . Then stretching his arms , Tony began to head into the building . Horace began to follow , but he stopped . _"That little robot… when he left the building… how did he move so fast…?" _. Horace looked back at the truck before it completely disappeared . But shrugging it off , he followed his college back within the building . Unaware of the event getting ready to unfold .

----

**A/N: There ya go! Hope ya enjoy this one . Updated faster then I thought huh? Well anyways stay tuned , chapter 6 coming soon . P.s. looks like Wall-e is going to have a crazy night tonight ;) **


	6. First Transformation

Chapter 6

First Transformation

* * *

The sounds of wheels turning and gears hovering floated through the air of the quiet city that is New York. It had been several hours since Wall-E and Eve had returned from their V.I.P trip at the University of Experiments.

Both robots were still a tad bit shaken up from the trip; after Wall-e went missing, which really scared Eve to death. But she was in no mood to give Wall-e a stern talk. So the little trash compactor is quit lucky.

But however; little to Eve's knowledge, something had happened to her beloved. Something dark, yet very painful; it was a silent thing. For Wall-e could barely recall the event, the only memory he could reminisce was entering a forbidden lab door; then a few beeping sounds… then nothing.

But from what Wall-e could remember; he was not going to tell Eve. After seeing her frightened look when he just went missing for a few hours… it tore him up inside. He couldn't stand seeing his mate be in such distress over such a little mistake he had made. So he decided to keep what he saw to himself…

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon, causing Wall-e to stop and look at it. He loved how much the earth has progressed in its hard run… though there was still some trash here and there. But it was going very well; and the scars left on earth eight hundred and fifty years ago was finally beginning to fade.

As Wall-e stopped to observe the sunset, he grasped Eve's hand "Ev-Ah!". Wall-E whirled as he pointed to the sunset, "Veerri… b-beaut-iful…", Wall-e tried his hardest to speak the correct words.

Eve slowly came to a stop and turned her floating head in the direction to where Wall-e was pointing at. "Ohh…", she sighed in 'aww' at the wondrous sight display before them. Eve admired the beautiful air portraits that were brushed by the hands of God. The sun's golden finger tips stretched far over the sky that was now turning a dazzling pink of radiant colors.

Eve wrapped her holo-fingers around Wall-e's rusty claws. It was so strange… that one hundred and fifty years ago that Wall-e had almost died, right before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. But she prayed… prayed with all her might; then a ghostly sigh was heard… and something as beautiful as the Sun's golden rays seemed to shine over them. There the emotion suddenly returned to Wall-e's eyes after she gave him one last spark kiss. Though the kiss was faint; it still was powerful enough to bring someone back…

Ever since that day; Eve believed in miracles…

Suddenly, a strange wish-wash feelings over came Wall-e. His eyes, whom were still glued to the sunset suddenly became dark.

It was as if… his vision suddenly shut down.

Wall-e raised his eyebrow flaps in alarm; he didn't know what was wrong. He could still feel his hand grasping Eve's, but he found no energy to move.

Many bright lights began to fill Wall-e's vision, it blinded him and nearly nauseated him. So many colors of different shades and neon were flashing so brightly and so quickly; his mind couldn't keep up with it. But then it all stopped… everything became black again.

Wall-e began to shake in fear; he tried to call out to Eve, but no words filtered from his voice box.

Hot air washed over Wall-e's neck, the sound of heavy breathing suddenly caught his attention. Wall-e froze, riddled with quacking fear, then slowly turning one of his treads, Wall-e easily rotated his body. There Wall-e's binocular lens became foggy from the hot breath he was hearing.

Wall-e felt a sharp blow to his head, he felt him skid a good distance away. But before he could react or defend himself; he felt sharp tips of what felt like metal spears dig into his arm.

Wall-e squealed in pain as he raised his arms; he felt something very big ontop of him- way to big to figure out what. For it felt like a robot… but the way it seemed to be shaped?

Wall-e squeaked in agony as he felt electricity surge through the spot to where the pain was originating from. He could feel slim drip on his eyes as he was desperately trying to look up, but then… nothing.

Wall-e snapped out of his trance; he whirred in surprised as all color of the outside world came rolling back in. He looked around, and found himself in the same position; holding hands with Eve and watching the sunset.

He whistled quietly, trying to figure out what on earth had happened.

But he pushed the thought aside when Eve began to slowly tug on his arm. "Wall-e… Home…?", Eve asked, for they had been standing in the same spot for quit sometime now. Plus she was getting tired.

Wall-e whistled in surprise, he nodded in agreement, then backing up. The white probe led her beloved in the trek back to their home.

But as Wall-e followed, a smile suddenly creeped into Eve's eyes, for she planned on spending a little bit of 'special' time with Wall-e when they got back to their truck.

~~(Wall-E's Truck)~~

Wall-e wheeled through his trinkets as he began to clean and polish them. He rummaged quit quickly, he was worried that if they gathered dust, some of his more brightly colored knick-knacks might loose their color.

Eve watched Wall-e's stressful cleaning rant. She rolled her eyes slightly and giggled; and people say she was the neat freak…

As Wall-e continued to clean his treasures, he failed to notice a seductive look spread across Eve's face. As he moved to the last remainder parts of his dusty shelves, he felt slender hands grab him from behind.

Wall-e jolted up in shock; but before he could do anything- his eyes were smashed against Eve's screen in a very strong hundred volt shock.

The electricity danced between them as Eve gave one of the strongest spark-kiss she had ever surged. Wall-e's chest meter was going crazy; he muffled under the shock as his eyebrows jumped up and down like wildfire.

Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Wall-e and brought him down onto the floor. Wall-e was slightly taken aback by the roughness of her demeanor, but Eve was gentle when laying him on his back. Then she enveloped him in her arms, bringing him extremely close to her.

Wall-e was surprised at this, but he didn't object to this attention at all; for he loved Eve's cuddles. As Eve held him there; Wall-e gently laid his head on Eve's chest. Eve then rolled over to her side, making the contact between them grow even stronger.

Wall-e began to rub Eve's sides she the spark-kiss continued to ignite his heart into a ragging fit of flutters. Eve finally stopped the spark-kiss, and in return, she began to caress Wall-e.

Wall-e got lost in Eve's deep blue eyes; they reminded him of the ocean… so strong; yet so beautifully breath taking.

Eve chuckled as Wall-e stared at her with one of his signature admiring looks. She ran one free hand under his eyes, she admired Wall-e in his own way. Such as his 'heart' was what made him beautiful to her.

But Wall-e's adoring eyes was what made the probe go love-mad.

As Eve began to turn up the heat, Wall-e reached his hand up and turned off the lights. Nothing was heard, except for mechanical whirs and moans.

~~(Few Hours Later- 11:59 PM)~~

Wall-e awoke with a frightening jolt, his eyes scanned the area around him, he wondered what on earth just happened. But seeing Eve resting on her back next to Wall-e suddenly reminded him of their previous acts of fun.

Wall-e didn't understand, but he was awakened by a odd feeling. Which was strange on his behalf, seeing is how he has never once rebooted in the middle of the night. Wall-e slowly planted his treads against the floor, the pushing up with his arms, he raised his body up. He was careful as not to disturb Eve's sleeping mode.

Wall-e peered through the darkness of his home, his eyes trailed till they locked on a spot on the ceiling where Eve had blasted a hole to save his life one hundred and fifty years ago.

Then his processor began to buzz in rising anxiety, something began to control his mind. He felt a tugging feeling in his chest cavity, like a turmoil was suddenly starting to stir inside of him. Energy that he never knew he had suddenly started to rise, the energy rise was beginning to hurt Wall-e.

The trash compactor suddenly felt suffocated, and in desperation to fix this unpleasant feeling. Wall-e retracted his wheels and exited his truck, once outside he made his way up to the roof of his truck.

Once settled in the spot he normally sat to recharge in the morning, he raised his head to peer up at the moon. He sighed in the white orbs majesty as its luminous glow pierced through the night clouds. For some reason… he found the moon much more addicting to look at.

Normally he'd watch it and admire its beauty like the sun; but tonight seemed different. The moon seemed more alluring to him… almost like… _it was calling him…._

Just as Wall-e stretched his neck out to look at the moon more closely, a sudden shock rattled his insides.

Wall-e whirred in great shock as the pain suddenly snuck out and grabbed a hold of him.

Wall-e groaned in pain as he pressed his shovel hands to his eyes, as if covering his eyes would help stop the pain. But it only seemed to worsen, as he could feel the metal from his very inners begin to crack.

He doubled over in pain; finding himself unable to stand, as he wheeled to his side, grasping his arms while hugging his treads to his compactor.

Wall-e gurgled in great hurt, as he rolled his head to the side, then he looked down as his hands. There his 'pupils' shrunk in horror.

His three fingers suddenly bent backwards and began to arch forward, three more fingers suddenly jolted out of his breaking hands.

His neck stretched and expanded outward and inward, it thickened and felt to grow two extra sheets over metal covering it.

His treads irrupted in greater pain like a exploding volcano, he could feel his hole lower half rip-apart. Then he heard the sounds of metal grinding together, there he felt something push his treads outward, like two long poles with knee connections.

His chest cavity broke, his stomach pealed inward as his chest meter stuck outward. He could feel his hole middle section expand in a series of sickening cracks and bashes.

The pain became worse as growing heat suddenly fumed in Wall-e's head, he felt his hole head grow outward. It felt like four robots were grabbing his head and trying to pull him apart in a game of tug-o-war.

Wall-e whirred again; but his high-pitched voice suddenly got caught in his throat, and when he tried to speak, he only heard sounds of angry growls and raspy breaths.

Like an animal…

Wall-e was blinded, he opened his eyes to peer at the moon one last time.

The moon's reflection appeared in his ocular lens, then everything went black. The last thing he felt… was claws on his face, and a woman's scream.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people, I know its been about a year since I posted this. But I just lost the urge to post for the story. But now that the fun is beginning, I plan on updating it more.**

**P.S. as for my other stories, such as "Dragon's Legacy" my KFP story. Do not worry- I'm still gonna update on that. But I'm just going to put that story on hold for a little bit.**

**Thank you, review if ya want. Goodnight.**


End file.
